


Bad Ending - Carbon Freeze

by FunFics



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Ending, Gen, Movie: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunFics/pseuds/FunFics
Summary: What if Han did not survive the carbonite process?
Kudos: 6





	Bad Ending - Carbon Freeze

**Author's Note:**

> A short writing test I did.

"Well Calrissian - is he alive?" boomed Vader, his voice carried by augmentative electronics. A silence followed the Sith lord's blunt questioning as the Cloud City administrator hung his head with an unsteady hand, caressing the carbon casing which encased his old friend.

"... No." he uttered through gritted teeth and sharp breaths. The captive Wookiee howled in misery at the revelation, the mighty bellow shrinking into whimpers of despair quickly - a stark contrast from the Princess, her face almost devoid of expression as she stood in complete silence. "No sign of a heartbeat or pulse." he added, scanning over the casing's vital readings. He turned to face the Imperial figure as he rose, unable to wipe the raw disdain from his face.

"A pity." was all Vader bothered responding with, disregarding a disgusted Lando's presence completely as he turned to his hired gun in Boba Fett. "As I said, you will be paid regardless. I believe the sum was thirty thousand?"

"Fifty thousand." answered Boba, glaring at the hunk of rock that was once his old rival. "With Solo dead, Hutt's twenty is gone."

"I do not see how that is my problem, bounty hunter."

"Wealth is never a problem for the Empire." Boba gruffly retorted without hesitation. "So I see no problem in compensation."

"A man just died and all you two can talk about is credits!?" the once-gambler yelled, his potent and pained outburst scaring off the small bunch of Ugnaughts who quickly hobbled nervously from the tense scene. Vader did not even acknowledge this eruption, but his security did - the emboldened administrator's aggression became forcefully subdued by Stormtroopers, a pair of which turning their blasters on him and ready to pull the triggers at a moment's notice.

"Forty-five thousand, Fett." Vader responded with a hint of annoyance. "No more." he emphasized his stubborn stance with a firm point of his finger.

"Fair enough." Fett complied, knowing a mere additional five thousand would be of no trouble to earn. Han was out of the equation, and he'd made a decently hefty payout - he was satisfied. "A pleasure, as always..." nodded the galaxy's greatest bounty hunter whilst promptly turning to make his exit, knowing his services would inevitably be called upon once again in due time. The dispute swiftly settled, the dark lord of the Sith barged past Lando as he climbed one of the platforms two sets of stairs, cape billowing behind him.

"Troopers, return to transport; your services here are no longer required." he dismissed the squadron, all stomping away in an orderly manner as they left the prisoners unattended at their superior's command. Chewie bared his teeth and growled at the heartless soldiers as they passed him - the Kashyyyk native only barely withholding his rage, knowing it would cause more problems than anything else. Leia's slender arm had rather limply fell from his grip, hands by her side with her lips quivering. The Emperor's apprentice prepared to make his leave, only to hear Lando raise his voice once again.

"Vader! This, all of this... This was never part of the deal, this wasn't supposed to happen! I did everything you asked, and yet-" Calrissian stammered, gingerly clutching at his neck - his complaints were replaced with the whines of a Wookiee in mourning, and the gagging of a spineless fool. He collapsed to his knees, his throat slowly adjusting as the immense grip seemed to disappear. Glaring up at the towering figure, he was met with the emotionless helmet staring back down at him - whatever eyes he could faintly make out behind the dark, crimson lenses - they were that of a monster's.

"And yet you played your part well. Adaptive." Vader hissed with some sarcasm coating his counter. "Play any further part in my plans, and I will not show you further mercy." he turned once again, fists clenched as they sunk behind his cape in his departure. Alone, the three remained still for a moment. The chamber spewed smoke seemingly at random intervals, the room only somewhat illuminated by the bright orange panels adorning each floor. Dragging his hands down his face, Lando turned back to his 'guests' with defeat.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." He assured in misery - only for large, furry hands to grab hold of his shoulders without restraint - the binders placed upon them only moments earlier having been broken off in a sudden fit of anger. Chewbacca roared with anguish, shaking Han's former friend violently. "You'd be right to throw me off!" Lando refuted, trying to maintain his footing. "But damn it I didn't want this! If I'd known it would lead to this, I swear I would've done everything in my power to-" a thump interrupts the scuffle. Kneeling, Leia could only cup her lower face as she wept in heartbreak. Her crying was without dignity, face scrunched and ripe with agony and anguish over the fate of her love. A pitiful cry escaped Chewie's maw, unhanding Calrissian and instead crouching, hugging the Alderanian in a bittersweet embrace. Solo's former friend found himself sat upon the nearest step, his heart heavier only than his conscience...


End file.
